America vs Riders
by DragonKnightsTemplar
Summary: What happens when rogue riders sent through portals opened to our world and started to attack New York City and Marines go on the counter attack through the Portals into Algaseia and find a world of men elves dwarves dragons and magic. probalby romance later in the story just a warning. rating might change. so might the title
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this just came to me while I was working on my other story so I decided to write it down and post it because I felt like it. Let me know what you think. Don't own inheritance at all that's all CPs**

Private Alan Jones was just waking up when the frantic call from his mom came through wondering if he was okay and telling him to turn on the new. Alan was grumbling as he trudged into the living room to turn on the news wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait until the morning. He clicked on T.V and changed the channel to the news.

The Reporters first words were "New York city has been attacked in the worst Terror attack since the September 11, attacks. 3000 are reported dead countless more wounded. We have footage recovered from the ground zero the center of the New Year's celebration in New York. We go live to that footage now."

The footage began with the cameraman talking to some friends before one of them pointed toward the sky toward what appeared to Alan to be a bright blue meteor. Only when it became obvious that it was heading for the celebration did the screaming and running start the cameraman started to run then there was an explosion that lifted the man up and threw him to the ground turning the camera towards his face. Alan saw that the cameraman was dressed in a military uniform and the look on his face as he died was that of a man who would die without realizing all of life's joys. A face Alan saw too much in Iraq.

The picture cut back to the reporter who was crying then it cut to another reporter who said "Breaking news reports of attacks are coming in from all over the world England, France, Germany, Poland, and the recently united Korea. The president as called a press conference we go live there now."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

12 hours later

Officer William Jackson a 15 year veteran of the NYPD was searching Central park with a force of 45 officers and 30 National Guard for smaller anomalies people reported seeing crash into central park. He was searching a wooded area near the Balto memorial when he came upon two what appeared like Orcs from lord of the rings but less ugly and they had sets of horns on their head. They towered above him at 9ft tall each carried beautifully colored great swords of what appeared to be a fine make.

As he crept closer he snapped a twig with his boots the beasts heard him and looked at him and said in a guttural mockery of the English language "Human what did you do to us."

They charged and William turned and started running for the main path while shouting into his radio "This is Officer Jackson Code Red lockdown the park repeat contacts are hostile repeat contacts are hostile."

The reply came through and said "Roger that sounding the alarm head toward the fountain toward your east there is two squads of marines manning a barricade there."

William replied "Okay thanks for the assistance."

William turned and started running toward the fountain. He could still hear the pounding footsteps of his pursuers as he ran over the hill just in front of the fountain. He climbed to the top of the hill and climbed part way down the other side when an arrow struck him in his right leg he collapsed in a heap he heard the marines firing at his pursuers as they changed their target to aim for the marines and bypassed him. He lifted his head to see one of the creatures laying dead and another hit the barricade and blew through it and started swinging his sword around cutting down the marines and officers that were firing at it constantly. He finally lost conciseness from blood loss.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

3 hours later

Air force Captain Joshua Stevens of Eagle squadron was doing flybys of Central park in support of the 4th marines who were converging on the park to clear it and lock it down.

He heard his wingman scream over the com "Bogeys" before the line went dead.

He was turning his head looking all over before he saw a flipping real life dragon diving on him.

He yelled "oh shit!" before he hit eject as the dragon slammed into his F-15 destroying it completely.

He was a sitting duck floating there beneath a canopy going to land either in the middle of one of the small battles he can see being raged or behind his lines or the enemies. He sighed just sitting there thinking about what he was going to do when he landed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

SSgt. Alan Jones as he was now called was promoted to Staff Sergeant as soon as he arrived at his units muster area. Now in command of a 6 man fire team called fire team walker he was ordered to take his team and a squad of 10 national guardsmen through the main anomaly and see what was there and set up an outpost. Alan was given 4 trucks of supplies and two troop trucks for his men.

"Alright men tighten up we're approaching the anomaly" Alan called over his shoulder to his convey his men responded by pulling the vehicles closer.

Alan braced himself as he entered the anomaly his vision flashed white before he appeared in a forest. As he took in his surroundings more closely he noticed two things one the Trees looked like they were on steroids they were bigger than the ones back in America or at least the trees he saw. Two there appeared to be signs of something big in the area judging from the footprints scattered through the clearing they were in.

"Alright boys dismount and start setting up" Alan yelled to his men.

His men rushed to their assigned tasks while he started to walk around thinking. He actually ended up sitting down under a tree and falling asleep.

He awoke when he heard his men yelling "Drop the weapon!"

He jumped grabbing his rifle and started running toward the shouting. Alan arrived to see 4 of his men rifles raised pointing at a man carrying a sapphire blue sword.

The man said "who the hell are you and by what right do you intrude on Vroengarde."

Alan stated "I am Staff Sergeant Alan Jones United states marine corps and by all rights our countries are in a state of war and either we drop you now or capture you your choice."

The man replied "I'm Eragon Shadeslayer Grand Master of the Riders and I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

**So ends chapter one of this story. I just came up with it while thinking about Tacos I know weird right? While anyways do Alan and his men Light Eragon up like a Christmas tree or listen to him. You'll find out next update guys hahaha. Btw all the other inheritance cast comes in later and Officer Jackson makes a reappearance in the Story later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the update of this story it begins with officer Jacksons P.O.V but changes to Alan's later okay and outcomes in the battles will now be more realistic.**

William woke up in a hospital the arrow in his leg was gone and he obviously was no longer suffering from blood loss or he would still be out cold. He was interrupted from his thought process by a nurse who walked in and dropped the plate of syringes she was holding then started screaming and ran from the room. A doctor walked in followed by 2 armed security guards.

The Doctors mouth hung open and he said "Mr. Jackson are you alright?"

William responded "Yes why wouldn't I be."

The Doctor said "It's just that the arrow appeared to have been covered in a foreign type of blood that was acidic in nature and it's now in your blood stream and appeared to have a few adverse affects on your body."

William now worriedly stammered "What kind of affects do you mean."

The Doctor said "It appears you have developed a coating of Green scales on your face."

William still not believing the doctor reached up to his face and felt each individual scale.

William looked back to the doctor and asked "what the hell is happening to me."

The Doctor sighed and said "honestly Mr. Jackson we don't know we will run more test as of now you are being moved to a quarantined room. You will also be under a twenty four hour guard"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Alan said "Answer the question dam it. Or we will light you up like a fucking Christmas tree."

Alan saw Eragon motion with his hands to someone in the bushes. Alan realized what it meant.

Alan screamed "Ambush" but it was too late as 10 people charged out of the bushes and engaged his men in hand to hand combat.

He charged at Eragon and tackled him Eragon who had been caught off guard fell to the ground. Alan got up off the now dazed Eragon and ran for the radio in the command tent ducking past his unconscious men and their attackers two of which were out cold.

Alan reached the radio and found the 4man radio crew wondering what the hell happened and why they heard sounds of fighting outside.

Alan quickly said they were attacked and ordered them to watch the door while he got on the radio.

Alan turned the radio he got static then the signal cleared he began saying "May day May day this outpost one we have run into heavy local resistance and have been overrun requesting assistance repeat requesting assistance."

Alan was about to repeat the message when a flight of arrows tore through the tent two arrows hit him and the wounds burned like hell he saw the arrows wounded everyone else in the tent. Alan finally passed out from the pain.

Alan opened his eyes and the first words that tumbled out were "what the fucking hell my head hurts."

Alan heard a groan from the far side of the room before he realized it was one of his marines Lance corporal Joshua McKinley. Alan looked towards the door to the room and in walked 1 of the people who ambushed them and two others. First came some Dog/human thing covered in hair, then an exceedingly beautiful woman, and finally in came the first man they encountered Eragon Shadeslayer. Alan felt a horrible excruciating of pain in his mind like someone repeatedly beating his head with a sledgehammer he looked at Eragon and noticed the look of absolute concentration on his face. Alan thought it might be some type of mental warfare so he launched himself up and tackled a very surprised Eragon. Alan immediately felt the pain disappear when he broke Eragons concentration. Alan was torn off Eragon only moments later and drug to a chair where the women muttered something he didn't hear then rope flew across the room and bound him to the chair.

Eragon got back up straightened his shirt and walked over to where Alan sat and said "What the fucking hell what was that for first you threaten to shoot me with your weapons then now you attack me in my own home after I even treated your wounds."

Alan retorted "But who was it that wounded us in the first place because I don't recall asking you to shoot me or my men with arrows."

The anger left Eragons face when he said "I never ordered you shot. We tried to track down whoever it was but they were long gone."

They were interrupted by a huge explosion and the sound of a collapsing building. Gunfire erupted on the outskirts of Doru Areba

Alan still not believing smiled and said "you guys are screwed here comes the U.S army."

Eragon dashed out of the room followed by the women and the Dog human thing. A few hours later Alan awoke hearing gunfire in the hallway outside his room and then his door was smashed in and in rushed 6 navy seals.

The lead seal looked at Alan and "Alan Jones we're getting you and your men out of here. Follow us to the extraction choppers. Alan headed to the door while 2 seals grabbed the still unconcisenes Lance corporal and carried him toward the door. Alan entered the hallway and saw what he assumed were his guards slumped against the wall in hand cuffs each of them was having wounds tended to by medics. Alan was actually amazed by the sheer size of the building it looked big enough to fit 4 destroyers in it with room to spare. The seals continued to lead him up a curving stair case to a small door which opened onto the roof of the building where a UH-60 black hawk was waiting with another team of seals and the remainder of his troops. Alan started running for the chopper when gunfire erupted from behind it stopped and he turned and he saw 2 marines laughing there ass off one of the seal team leaders walked up and bitch slapped both of them then ordered them to go guard the door. Alan climbed into the chopper and the pilot took off as they flew over the city he saw squadrons of F-15s and euro fighters flying unopposed over the sky's. They left the city behind and continued to the ocean where he sat looked out and saw a massive armada made up of three carriers, 6 of the old Iowa class battleships, 16 missile cruisers 25 destroyers. And looking into the distance he saw another battle group under steam sailing to join the group of ships underneath them. Judging from the union jack he could see flying he guessed they were British ships. The chopper landed on the deck of one of the carriers he could see a group of marines in dress uniform standing in rows then a group of men in suits surrounding a man he realized was president forest come walking towards them.

Alan stopped and turned to his and yelled "Marines attention."

The president walked out of the protective ring of secret service agents and stopped in front of Alan before saying "at ease."

Alan started to say "Mr. President what ar-" The president stopped him and said "My daughter would kill me if something happened to you Alan and my wife would kill me if something happened to our future son in law."

The president then said "To answer your first question Im here to begin negoations for a peace settlement with the riders. Apparently those the few prisoners we captured in New York were actually rogue riders and have no ties with this order that they broke away from. So in about twelve minutes a message will play over the inter com announcing a temporary ceasefire."

Sure enough twelve minutes later the message played "Attention soldiers sailors and airmen of the allied expeditionary force this is president forest there will be a ceasefire fire in affect from this moment forth. The riders who attacked New York weren't apart of this order they were rogue at the time of the attack and therefore this order was not responsible but who ever opened the portals are. I will enter negotiations with the leader of this order and request peace. All hostile actions by our forces will cease you may defend yourselves if attacked though that is all."

Alan was stepping out of the debriefing room and found himself face to face with a private who was holing a dress uniform.

The private looked at Alan and said "Sergeant Alan the president wants you and your men to put on your dress uniforms you'll be his marine escort."

Alan looked at him "escort? Where to?"

The private just looked at him and said "The Peace talks of course."

**Sorry for the time between updates got distracted by minecraft. Anyways I hope this chapter meets your standards they will got longer as the story goes on. Do the peace talks go according to plan? You'll find out next update so R & R and spread the word about this story. And if you want something to fill the gap between updates look at the lobsters claw Inheritance of the slashers. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 for you guys I really don't remember if I posted the legal stuff so ill post it here to I don't own inheritance it belongs to CP.**

The presidential convoy departed the beach headed for the meeting area at 9:00 everything according to plan Alan thought. The convey consisted of the presidential limo 4 unmarked security cars, 2 Bradley Apcs, and 2 Abrams tanks as well as 6 Marine Harrier Jump Jets flying over head followed by 6 cobra gunships. Alan knew that most of this was a show of force all they really needed was the unmarked security cars and some helicopters for air support. Alan actually felt unsettled navigating through the streets they were empty to empty.

Alan and his fire team heard the Secret service agent in charge of the convoy call though on their cars radio "Watch the flanks Men its quiet to quiet."

Alan looked up at the sky a dragon come out of nowhere and slam into a harrier at full speed knocking it into the one next to it sending them both down if a fiery crash that brought down part of the building the lead tank was about to pass effectively stopping the convey. As his car stopped Alan saw another Harrier pilot get surprised and brought down the helicopters were scrambling all over along with the remaining harrier jets.

"Ambush take em out boys protect the president" one sergeant screamed "Aw shit they got Richards" another man screamed.

The radio was filled with chatter as men screamed for help or as the QRF force tried to reach someone who wasn't panicking. The only men who weren't screaming were the experienced secret service agents and the experienced men of Alan's fire team but they couldn't get through because the inexperienced troops in the convoy were filling the radio with screams for help.

As Alan crouched behind a wall one of his men yelled to him "Why'd they bring so many inexperienced troops who have never been in combat I mean this shit is nothing compared to Iraq arrows and swords and cheap sideshow magic this shit is weak."

25 Riders in red tunics charged out of an alley and into a rookie squad at the end of the convoy. Alan watched as the rookie troops were cut down in various ways before he raised his M-4 and opened fire killing 8 Riders before the rest of his team joined in killing another 12 Riders. Riders in blue joined in the fight attacking the remaining red riders and killing them. Alan looked through the blue riders and found Eragon Shadeslayer talking with the woman he saw with Eragon in the prison.

While his men checked through the rest of the convoy Alan stomped over to Eragon and started yelling "What the fuck we lost 9 men when were promised safe passage to the meeting. You are dam lucky we didn't nuke this dam island and wipe it off the dam map."

President Forest walked over with 4 guards behind him and said "Enough Alan I thought you of all people could realize that they are in a civil war and this attack was made by the fellows in red laying over there taking dirt naps. Anyways since we won't be able to reach the meeting location lets have it here I trust you have your delegation master rider."

Eragon looked at the president and said "Yes they are present."

President Forest said "let us go commence talks then the sooner we put this unpleasantness behind us the better."

The President walked into a shop next to the collapsed house followed by the military commander of the operation General Richard Patton. Next went a few other diplomat types Alan could care less about followed by 8 secret service agents. After the American Delegation went in they were followed by the Riders Delegates Eragon, The woman from the prison and 2 other men. Alan turned back to look at the convey and he saw 20 rookie marines standing at attention there should have been 6 more but they were being loaded onto a truck bound for the base.

Alan looked at the rookies and yelled "That was a piss poor Job you assholes did of being a protection detail if it wasn't for my men and those secret service agents the president would be the one in a body bag along with most if not all of you. So all of you will be working the grave yard shift for guard duty and you'll be at the range all day and taking combat courses all day because that was the worst thing ive seen besides a Justin Beiber concert that my daughter made me drive her to and then my wife said that I had to stay with her and her friends through the concert and drive them home. I actually almost went and shot myself repeatedly in the head but a police negotiator talked me out of it. But any ways onto what I want you to do secure the street and clear every house but I want one of you to remain here so go go go."

19 marines rushed off to their assigned tasks the remaining one Alan ordered to guard the door.

Alan then turned to the 6 riders in blue not doing anything and said "what the hell are you waiting for go do something help my men or go clear a house because a soldier with nothing to do is a soldier who's ass I kick."

After a few hours the riders delegation left the house and from what Alan could tell Eragon was pissed off and steaming with rage. President Forest exited later looking very pleased with himself.

The President walked over to Alan and said "The Riders startling incompetence with internal security led me to force for a change and so now you're in charge of security Alan or should I say Colonel in most circumstances you'd only be in charge of one battalion of MP's but we are giving you 2 Divisions of Mps because of the sheer size of the island and city. So in truth you should be a General but General Richards said that its showing a lot of favoritism to be promoted by the commander and chief personally so I made you a Colonel and you will have a code that you can use to get access to all the resources you need and a blank check for security purposes only and or the occasional party for enlisted men and officers."

The President took out some papers and said "These are the official orders for you to report to your cp which is located at a castle on the outskirts of town, And if you were wondering what has Eragon so pissed is that you took over security he for some reason hates your guts. So I can guarantee he will make your job harder than it should be."

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 finally this will be the final update for a week or 2 because I will be seeing family for a week and it takes time to write stories so I will do my best to get a new chapter up when I get back. One of The later chapters will be the invasion of Terim and there's a special surprise in that chapter. And to close I want to thank all of my reviewers and everyone who liked and favorite my story and For those of you who are reading and not reviewing would it kill you to review I mean really just R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alan sighed as he looked at the flaming remains of a humvee by the side of the road. He had been riding into the city to meet with Eragon when this humvee exploded. One of the attending medics said the men were killed instantly and did not burn alive like that made a difference Alan thought they were still his men and now five families will get that message no military family wants to get. Alan was interrupted from his thoughts when 3 marines who were searching one of the large monolithic houses across from the wreck came pushing 2 men in red tunics.

One of the marines a sergeant spoke up "Sir we found these 2 bastards upstairs in the room the fire ball came from and they wont even deny launching the fireball unlike the Taliban who would deny launching a rocket at a tank when everyone sees them do it."

The sergeant finished and Alan looked to the prisoners and looked to the elf the other was human and said "Why just Why?"

The elf spat in his face and said "Because you deserve it American scum."

Alan got extremely mad and whipped out his .357 Magnum and said "Let's see how pretty your face looks when I put three slugs through it asshole."

Alan fired repeatedly the rounds turning what once was an elf's face into a pile of red mush mixed with chunks of bone and the pale pink flesh of the elf's brain. The elf's blood painted the wall the prisoners were leaned against and sprayed his fellow rider with gore.

Alan turned to a marine an ordered "throw this trash into that ditch over where it belongs".

The Marine complied dragging what was left of the elf's corpse onto the embankment next to an open sewage line undergoing repairs and threw it in.

Alan turned to the other prisoner and said angrily "Why what did those men do to you they had families."

The prisoner looked at Alan fear visible in his eyes he started stuttering as he replied "I….I…I don't know why I was just doing what I was told please spare me sir."

Alan sucker punched the prisoner knocking him out and turned to the sergeant and said "Take him to the cp and tell the intelligence guys to have a field day in fact tell them to make Guantanamo bay look like a fucking five star hotel and tell them colonels orders."

The marine grinned evilly and picked up the out cold man and threw him into a troop truck like a bag of trash into a garbage truck. Alan turned to see Eragon landing on Saphira he quickly jumped off and ran up to him.

Eragon said worriedly "I heard there was an attack is everyone alright."

Alan turned towards Eragon and said coldly "Aside from 5 of my men dying in a fiery blast and me executing one of the bastards that did it everything is just fucking peachy".

Eragon regarded him with shock before yelling "You can't just execute someone regardless of their crimes what about the law, what about honor!"

Alan turned towards him and yelled "how would you feel about 5 men you knew were fucking killed because of these assholes. What would you tell their distraught families that their loved one perished in some far off hellhole for no good reason just because of the hatred of a few extremist. Now kids will grow up without fathers. And all you're concerned about is it being legal and honorable. You fucking hypocrite don't think I didn't hear about your war of freedom you didn't give a fuck about law or honor then nope just chopped off Galbatorix's head while he was down. Tell me where the honor was there or where the law was!."

Alan turned and walked away toward his humvee leaving Eragon to contemplate what he just said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000**

Saphira's POV

Saphira gathered from the smoking wreckage and the argument now going that the elf that was executed because the elf was responsible for killing five of the Americans soldiers who were riding in one of their vehicles which was now the smoking pile of wreckage. Eragon walked away from the American mumbling angrily to himself. Saphira was about to ask Eragon what was wrong but the sharp scent of an angered male dragon wafted toward her she looked around but saw no dragon most dragons were down towards the south training with Shruikan and Thorn. Saphira could only think of 1 dragon who was remotely close to this location but she was a she not a he. Saphira was still puzzled as she took off heading for the main hall at the center of Doru Areba.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

Alans P.O.V

Alan sighed 2 weeks after he received this post he had lost 5 men in an attack strikingly similar to IED attacks in Iraq and now he was receiving reports of protests all over the dam island. A radio operator ran into the room and handed Alan a paper.

The radio operator then proceeded to say "sir the station you set up on Vrael Street is reporting they are surrounded by an angry mob that is becoming increasingly violent."

Alan shot up from his seat and said "get general Richards on the phone tell him victor orange tango then tell him to get the 4th marines and 1st armored rolling and to have the divisions form up on the main road into town. We have boys in hell right now and were going to walk them out, and also tell Captain Trimble to gather every available Mp and get them moving."

Alan grabbed his gun and ran towards the door. Alan rushed down the hallway the alarms that started echoing off the large stone hallways. Alan reached the main hall of the castle and found men in full riot gear rushing towards the main door which was quickly being yanked open to reveal trucks and humvees quickly being filled with men also in full riot gear. Alan ran out the door and towards his humvee the first one in the convoy.

Alan threw open the passenger side door jumped in and yelled "let's get this convoy moving those boys at the station don't have the time for us to sit here."The main gate opened and the convey sped through.

Alan turned toward Captain Trimble and asked "How many men could you gather for this rescue op."

Captain Trimble turned and looked at him and said "150 men were available the rest are scattered throughout this hellhole on patrols."

Alan yelled "God dam it lord only knows how many of those men are dead now."

Alan grabbed the cars radio started saying "Attention all units attention all units this is the colonel if you are able to make for the station on vrael street I'm in route there with reinforcements they are under siege right now and we will break the siege and restore law and order. Lethal force is authorized when necessary."

Dozens of units started to call in stating they needed help or were in route to assist.

The radio operator tapped Alan on the shoulder and said "Sir General Richards is mobilizing the 4th marines and 1st armored to the docks and the house to house fighting happening in sector twelve. He apologized and said the only support he could muster was two apache gunships call signs Warfist and Goldenclaw."

Alan cursed then said "tell him thank you and that I had no idea this was so far spread."

Alan then ordered "get Warfist on the Horn tell him to strafe the crowd in front of the station relieve the pressure on those boys inside.

The radio operator didn't respond but set right to the task. Alan then started to scan the streets looking for any threat or danger to his men and the convoy. The stone began to turn black as they passed closer to Vrael Street like it was burned. Alan began to look around even more carefully as did the other soldiers in the humvee. There was a crash as doors to a cathedral like building on their left flew open followed by a focused stream of fire. The last thing Alan herd was the screams of the gunner as the poor bastard was roasted alive then his world went orange. Alan awoke being carried on a stretcher. He didn't immediately feel the pain then it came and he started screaming.

A medic leaned over him looking ragged and tired and said "he won't make it put him with the others give him morphine then call the Chaplin."

Alan was carried past one of the large windows and looked down into the court yard there were 8 men lined up against a ditch blind folded and bound and gagged he then recognized one of the men standing nearby as General Richards. The general Marched up to the first man pulled out his pistol and shot him same with the next 2 then Alan was carried out of sight of the window. As he continued on he was passed by a Queen and 6 men he guessed were bodyguards. She looked at him smirked and laughed then continued on. Alan realized something he wasn't feeling the pain anymore and was beginning to feel tired as though someone was draining the energy from his body. A passing surgeon asked the stretcher bearers where they were taking him. Alan couldn't really hear them at all as they talked but then the surgeon grew shocked and out raged then called for what Alan assumed was the gurney 2 nurses arrived with. Alan was lifted onto the gurney and then he finally lost all consciousness.

**Here is this Chapter please point out spelling mistakes or things you would like to see happen and ill see if I can add them if its close enough to where I want to take this story. If you are looking to kill time between updates then check out Inheritance of the Slashers by ****The Lobster's Claw.**** That's all for now DKT signing off.**


End file.
